1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a box structure for disposing intellectual cubes in multiple orientations for displaying and as a packing box, the intellectual cubes in the box structure will not be subjected to displacement when in shipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An intellectual cube is a square cube having same amount of check like sections in each side thereof, these checks can be moved relative to one another to get an indicated arrangement for the purpose of enhancing intellectuality.